<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Поймать тебя, когда ты упадёшь by legacyofbast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926988">Поймать тебя, когда ты упадёшь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legacyofbast/pseuds/legacyofbast'>legacyofbast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mental Breakdown, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legacyofbast/pseuds/legacyofbast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Скаута случается нервный срыв от передоза кофеином в три часа утра. К счастью, оказывается он не один, как считал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Поймать тебя, когда ты упадёшь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243715">To Catch You When You Fall</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thali_Quinn/pseuds/Thali_Quinn">Thali_Quinn</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Возможно, не стоило ему пить столько «Бонка» за один раз, но, стоит подметить — у него был тяжелый день. Но нельзя сказать, что переизбыток кофеина так сильно ему помог. Надо было ему оставаться в постели, не видел бы этого дневного цирка с конями. Может, поспал бы разок. <i>Но нет</i>, едко пронеслось у него в мыслях, <i>ведь тогда бы Администраторша пристрелила за сачкование.</i> Он вздохнул и швырнул седьмую (а, возможно, двенадцатую) банку Бонка в мусорное ведро и, бесцеремонно плюхнувшись на кушетку, он стал перебирать в мозгу события дня.</p><p>Сначала ему позвонили где-то… часов в шесть утра, и сообщили, что старший брат Рикки снова загремел в тюрягу, и залог составляет сто тысяч вечнозеленых. Хрен с ним, у Скаута достаточно денег, но никто ему так и не сказал, что такого сделал Рикки, от чего во рту стало горчить, и настрой на весь день задался. Потом еще одной охренительной новостью случилась крохотная фигня — у них опять кончились шоколадные шарики. Лучшим решением стало поедание пижонистых кофейных зерен в шоколаде Шпиона на завтрак — не лучший ход, но мужчина <i>явно</i> был замечен за поеданием последней порции шоколадных злаков (и остальным наемникам это не очень понравилось), но мама говорила, что каждому по его заслугам. Зерна и правда были вкусными, и почти что смахивали на шоколадные шарики. Почти. А потом случились Хеви с Медиком.</p><p>Скаут не хотел, чтобы возникали недопонимания — они ему были как семья, и любил он их всем сердцем — но иногда они не знали, когда нужно дать пространство и свободу. Если бы он получал доллар каждый раз, когда Медик оставлял бы его в покое, то… он был бы раза в два богаче, чем был сейчас. Сначала было «Почему такое лицо?», и к тому времени, как парнишка умудрился сбежать из общей комнаты на кухню, его проводил возглас «Господи, Скаут, скажи, в чем дело?», и на этом моменте Скаута начало бесить. <i>Конкретно</i> бесить. Почему его никто не мог оставить в покое? А потом и Хеви поддержал агрессивные выкидоны напарника и зажал пацана в угол.</p><p>— Почему малыш изворачивается и избегает вопросов доктора? — Положив руки на бедра, спросил мужчина, смотря сверху вниз на Разведчика. И да, они были в одной команде, и да, он знал, что здоровяк никогда не причинит ему вреда, но твою ж мать, какой он был страшный, смотря вот так сверху вниз на него в смешных маленьких очках для чтения. Скаут простонал и дотянулся до открытой дверцы холодильника сзади него, вытащив две банки Бонка. Первую он выхлебал залпом, беспечно бросив жестянку в раковину, а со второй он сделал большой глоток и задержался.</p><p>— Утречко не задалось, вот и всё. Нормально всё, доку скажи, лады? Не люблю, когда суют нос в мои дела, будто это дело охренительной важности, реально, — отрезал он. Стало ясно, что его сокомандник не сдвинется с места, пока Скаут не скажет <i>что-нибудь</i>. Хеви вздохнул, тяжело, <i>громко</i>, свистяще, прежде чем отпустил парнишку с неохотой. Скаут схватил еще одну банку Бонка на дорогу (к прачечной, имеется в виду) и сбежал. И наткнулся прямо на Пиро.</p><p>У них с Пиро было всё более-менее нормально — на протяжении лет они узнали друг друга поближе, и теперь они были довольно-таки добрыми друзьями. Но лицо, закрытое противогазом и огнеупорный костюм, который пах зефиром, горелой кожей, керосином и… немного ванильной глазурью? — было не совсем круто. Даже первая реакция Пиро — задушить парня в медвежьих объятиях — не помогла. Он особо никогда не говорил; к счастью, они не пролили ни капли Бонка. Наемник отстранил его, чтобы избежать риска розлива содержимого банки. Вторая, неоткрытая, находилась у него в другой руке, пока он выбрасывал пустую первую в близстоящую мусорную корзину. Тяга Энджи к облагораживанию окружающей среды иногда раздражала, но Разведчик признавал, что расстановка мусорок в каждой комнате было полезным изобретением. После неловкого извинения и пожелания доброго утра, он потрусил в прачечную. Накануне он оставил свои вещи в сушилке и, на самом деле, лучше бы было их просто убрать и дело сделано, но нет, его мама научила не носить мятые вещи. Если он поторопится, у него будет время прогнать их по второму разу, и, может, тогда они не будут такими помятыми. А потом он понял, что у него кончились сушильные листы с его любимым запахом. Немного <i>драматично</i> вздохнув, он впечатался лбом в стиралку. Потом еще раз. А потом еще несколько раз, пока не понял, что у него будет синяк. Что ж. Он открыл и выхлебал третью банку Бонка за сегодня.</p><p>Вторая половина дня оказалась не лучше. Он забывал то, забывал сё, его стреляли, жгли и «банкатировали» столько раз, что он сбился со счёта. Что хуже всего, так это то, что у него начали сдавать нервы — дошло до того, что у него не хватало терпения стоять на месте. Он понял это тогда, когда стал постоянно умирать — не давал Медику излечить себя, ибо постоянно сбегал, не оставаясь в одной локации. Прошло несколько часов — и первая треть рабочего дня была завершена. Во время обеда Демо случайно сел на сэндвич, который Хеви сделал для Скаута, потом парнишка вывихнул лодыжку, эффектно навернувшись через спящего Лейтенанта Кусяку, который изрядно исцарапал его за это. К двенадцати дня Скаут зарядил нервную систему шестой банкой Бонка, чтобы уровень сахара и кофеина не падал.</p><p>Остальной день прошел также.</p><p>Разведчик лежал вверх тормашками на удивительно уютной кушетке в общей комнате, и он не сразу понял, что не мог сдерживать трясучку в теле и шальные мысли голове. С чего это вдруг Рикки сначала выпустили, а потом снова посадили, и что если у мамы не всё в порядке, и она боялась попросить помощи, и что если все в команде в самом деле ненавидели его и хотели, чтоб он сдох?</p><p>А что если их сейчас окружат роботы, уставших и беззащитных? А что если на них рухнет крыша? А что если инопланетяне нападут? А что если Шпион из противоположной команды взял контроль над разумом Пулемётчика, и что он увидит, как вся его команда погибнет от его же пуль, а он останется последним в живых? А что, если все узнают, что он г—… и здесь Скаут осёкся. Всё вышеперечисленное выглядело <i>более</i> вероятным, чем последний факт — <i>этого</i> никто и предположить не мог. Весь его жалкий флирт с Мисс Полинг только это подтвердил. Но у него все во рту пересыхало при мысли, что кто-то мог узнать о его тайне. Не то чтобы он имел что-то против п— <i>гомосексуалистов</i>, просто он никогда не думал, что мог быть таким, но он никому не позволит узнать об этом. Ну, никто не цеплял Хеви и Медика по этому поводу, но только с точки зрения здравого смысла — кто в своём уме будет рисковать и давать причину себя ненавидеть маньяку с манией величия и здоровому русскому громиле?</p><p>Все к нему цеплялись и подкалывали только из-за того, что он был самым зелёным — в конце концов, ему было всего двадцать шесть. Остальным наёмникам было далеко за тридцать. Ну, он думал, что Пиро тоже за тридцать, во всяком случае, он понятия не имел. Наверняка Инженер видел его лицо, но, когда его спрашивали об этом, он не отвечал, ибо его скулы странновато розовели. Скаут привык, что его подкалывают, привык, что он самый мелкий, но иногда его это доставало. Или он просто был мальчиком для битья.</p><p>Он скатился с кушетки на непристойно уютный коврик, долбя ногой по стальному кофейному столику, от чего стало больно. Парнишка вздохнул, осторожно проведя пальцами сквозь волосы, и рванул на кухню. Он отчаянно нуждался во вкусной еде, он её <i>вожделел</i>. А может стоило просто рухнуть на стол и словить нервный срыв. Это бы тоже помогло. Кстати, это и случилось. Скаут не любил показывать слабость; взросление в доме, полном пацанов, прочно въедается в психику. Он не любил признавать, когда что-то его расстраивало, и он абсолютно <i>ненавидел</i> плач на публике. Именно поэтому если бы он заметил Снайпера, сидящего на кухонном столе, он бы <i>так</i> не развалился. Юноша был глубоко в себе, даже если бы человек стоял рядом с ним и держал пистолет у виска, он бы не заметил, не то, что невинно держащего в руках чашку с кофе. Ещё одна вещь была у Скаута — он говорил сам с собой. Много.</p><p>Снайпер уже собирался уходить, как только заметил Скаута — в конце концов, он и пришел в три часа утра в общую комнату для того, чтобы ни с кем не встречаться — но что-то его остановило. Может из-за того, как взгляд парнишки проскользил по мужчине, не останавливаясь, а может из-за того, что его ясные голубые глаза были полны слёз. Так или иначе, было ясно, что Разведчик его не заметил. Он просидел так несколько минут, неподвижно, наблюдая, как неотёсанный, надоедливый и откровенно <i>развращённый</i> пацан, наворачивающий круги вокруг всех и прибавляя седых волос Медику, сорвался.</p><p>Не было никаких отвратительных рыданий, драматичных жестов — по крайней мере, по началу. Сначала было ковыряние краёв бинтов на руках, потом кусание нижней губы, а потом ровно потекли слёзы по щекам. А потом были слова, тихое бормотание, даже без голоса. Вещи вроде «а что скажет мама» и «ты грёбанная бестолочь», до тех пор, пока из порванной губы не посочилась кровь, и его руки и запястья не стали обнаженными для мира, который мог видеть его аккуратные порезы. С любовью он провел ногтями по каждому из них, царапая их почти до крови. А потом он произнёс пять слов, которые могли бы стоить ему жизни.</p><p>— Наверное, мне стоит просто исчезнуть, — и с этими словами он вынул из кармана швейцарский армейский нож.</p><p>Скаут не смог бы описать чувства, которые он ощущал сейчас. Будто все те уродливые вещи, существовавшие в его жизни, всё, что заставляло его чувствовать себя маленьким, бесполезным и беспомощным, накрыло его с головой. Каждая его клетка тряслась от любых эмоций, сдобренных высоким уровнем кофеина. Всё своё время он тратил — <i>всё</i> — на то, чтобы казаться уверенным, смешным и натуралом. Но ничем из перечисленного он не являлся. Он был беспомощным, тревожным и <i>грёбаным</i> пидарасом. Если это, к счастью, его последние мгновения, он признаёт это. Он гей. Просто, блядь, охренеть. А значит, была пора действовать.</p><p>Он занёс кончик лезвия над кожей, под которой виднелись сине-зеленые вены, и впервые за последнее время он улыбнулся. Это было душераздирающе и прекрасно в одно и то же время.</p><p>— Люблю тебя, ма.</p><p>Снайпер тихо сидел, наблюдая и переживая всё внутри себя, пока не очнулся на том моменте, когда остриё вошло в тонкую кожу тонких запястий Разведчика и не понял, что человек перед ним имел серьёзное намерение покончить с собой.</p><p><i>«Твою мать»</i>, подумал он, <i>«И что мне, чёрт возьми, делать? Я должен его остановить, но— но что если он сделает это, и я не успею, респаун сработает? Странно, что он режет себя, но из-за этого у него куча шрамов на запястьях, так?»</i></p><p>К счастью, тело мужчины отозвалось быстрее, чем его мозг, и он вырвал у парнишки нож из рук и вонзил его в стол, прежде чем пролилась кровь. Теперь Снайпер посмотрел на него — <i>действительно</i> посмотрел — и принял всё на себя. Его огромные голубые глаза казались дикими, но всё же потускневшими, а веки его были опухшими от слёз; его губы, обычно искаженные ухмылкой, сейчас дёрнулись от мягкой улыбки, а потом исказились от гримасы боли и шока. Он упал на грудь Снайпера и заревел, как маленький ребёнок. Мужчина осторожно обнял Скаута, имея ни малейшего понятия, как действовать в подобной ситуации, и позволил юноше вжаться в него, рыдая так, как никто никогда при нём не рыдал. Его забытый кофе стоял рядом с вонзённым в стол ножом, а сам Снайпер обнимал двадцати-с-чем-то <i>парня</i>, от которого ожидал только какой-нибудь подъёбки и усмешки, но никак не этого, и теперь он не сможет относиться к нему так, как раньше.</p><p>Потребовалась минута или больше, чем Скаут смог собрать себя по кускам. И ему было нечеловечески стыдно. Он зарылся глубже в рубашку Снайпера, отчаянно цепляясь за него. Если бы только ему не пришлось отстраняться, он бы никогда не встретился взглядом с этим человеком. Но этого, конечно, никогда не произойдёт.</p><p>Снайпер и вправду не знал, что делал. Люди, прикасающиеся к нему, были редким явлением — только мать обнимала его, когда он навещал её — так что заявление о том, что ему было немного неловко, явно приуменьшено. Но Скаут нуждался в этом, хоть он и давил в себе желание вырваться из рук мужчины и поскорее смыться. В конце концов, не было сотрясающих воздух рыданий, хоть и Снайпер уже был на пределе своего физического контакта. Он мягко убрал руку с его талии, позволяя ему выпрямиться, и положил ладонь ему на щеку. С удивительной нежностью он приподнял его с груди и встретил его взгляд. Теперь глаза парня стали ещё краснее, а лицо отекло. Но взгляда, который поначалу напугал Снайпера, теперь исчез. Он улыбнулся ему так, как когда-то улыбнулся Хутшоту, своей сове, когда нашёл его впервые — немного неловко, надеясь, что это успокоит.</p><p>— Ну ты что-то с чем-то, ты в курсе? — Это всё, что смог сказать Скаут, едва обняв мужчину напоследок, прежде чем окончательно отпустить, и руки его повисли бесполезными плетьми. Его всё ещё трясло, но это уже было от кофеина. Снайпер понял, что ему тоже нужно было отпустить, но, внезапно, не захотел. У него было такое странное чувство, будто если сейчас отпустит, они никогда больше не смогут заговорить. И он этого не хотел. И он продолжил держать его минуту, может, дольше. Когда он заговорил, его голос был охрипшим, будто не разговаривал несколько часов. Да и то, единственные люди, с которыми он говорил, это были его мать с отцом, да сова.</p><p>— Ты о чём думал, дружок? — Наконец произнёс он, и его скорёжило от того, как его голос сорвался и дал петуха. Скаут уставился на него, будто очарованный.</p><p>— Ты сейчас сказал больше, чем когда-либо говорил мне за всё это время, — сказал он с лёгкой усмешкой. Снайпер смутился — и как смел пацан подкалывать его сейчас в такой ситуации?! Но это было правдой. Он пожал плечами, отпуская лицо Скаута и невзначай кладя руку ему на колено, надеясь, что это ничего не значит и ничего извращённого тут нет, он просто не хотел, чтобы парень сбежал. </p><p>— Ну, отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, всё такое. Ну так что?</p><p>Скаут пожал плечами в ответ, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с ним. Он бы что-нибудь сочинил, но у него было ощущение, что Снайпер не купится.</p><p>— Правда, не знаю, — бросил он невзначай. — Наверное, слишком много Бонка и слишком много мыслей. Прости, что тебе пришлось это видеть, но… спасибо. — Скаут с трудом сглотнул. У него опять встал ком в горле. То, что Снайпер не отпустил его, не осталось незамеченным, но если симпатичный австралиец хочет обнимать его, кто он такой, чтобы сказать «нет»?</p><p>К разочарованию Разведчика, Снайпер кивнул и отпустил, всё ещё задерживая ладони на его плечах, надеясь, что юноша не сбежит. Он неловко опустился на пол, встав на ноги, и Скауту почудилось, как палец, который Снайпер держит на спусковом крючке, дёрнулся.</p><p>— Я… рад, что оказался тут. Я—, — и он осёкся от резкого <i>звона</i>. Две слегка подгоревшие вафли выскочили из тостера. Кончики ушей Снайпера стали до смешного красными, а по телу пронеслась лёгкая дрожь. Он стал открывать и закрывать рот, как рыба, не в силах произвести звук.</p><p>— Э-это мои, — наконец сказал он охрипшим голосом. Скаут не сдержался и расхохотался. До боли, коликов и уссачки. Снайпера передёрнуло, от чего он стал ещё краснее, от щёк до шеи. Он неловко отвернулся от парня, беря тарелку и сироп перед тем, как взять вафельки. Скаут пытался успокоиться, но сцена с неуклюжими действиями Снайпера только усилила его смех.</p><p>Снайперу никогда не было так неловко, это точно. Он пытался пережить откровенный момент, и теперь он стоял, весь опозоренный, как и всегда, когда пытался с кем-то наладить отношения. Мужчина раздражённо полил сироп на вафли, рисуя неровные бантики, а потом мелодраматично проткнул их вилкой.</p><p>Скаут начал успокаиваться, понимая, что другому человеку некомфортно, и он с трудом поднялся с пола, с больными суставами и обнажёнными руками без бинтов. Он тихо поковылял к Снайперу, беззвучно ступая по старому линолеуму, и положил мужчине руку на плечо. Австралиец подпрыгнул на месте, ударившись коленями о стол и поперхнувшись вафлями. К счастью, Скаут подхватил его кофе, чтобы тот не упал, предотвращая Великий Вафельный Потоп хер-знает-какого-года (ибо он перестал считать уже давно, но он был достаточно уверен, что сейчас где-то 1900-е). Он умудрился не рассмеяться во второй раз.</p><p>— Всё путём? — Спросил парнишка, сдерживая улыбку. Снайпер бросил на него взгляд, полный гнева, а сам он был такого же цвета, как и его рубашка.</p><p>— Ты не— ты— не <i>подкрадывайся</i> так. Обычно ты слишком шумишь, а потом ты вообще тихий, это <i>неправильно</i>, — кашлял он. — Сейчас ты был тихий, а я не привык к прикосновениям, и—, — и он оборвал себя, разливая тишину. Разведчик всё ещё пытался не смеяться. — И у меня был серьёзный момент, а тут ты и эти <i>чёртовы вафли</i>, — деланно надулся он. Скаут широко улыбнулся, потому что, твою мать, это было так мило. Он был слишком уставшим, чтобы что-то отрицать или оправдывать — пускай будет так, как есть. Он медленно, ох, как медленно, ещё раз положил ладонь на плечо Снайпера, и несмотря на черепашью скорость, человек вздрогнул от прикосновения. Скаут мягко сжал его плечо, прежде чем убрать руку.</p><p>— Да, я… спасибо тебе. У меня был… я бы уже мёртвым был, если бы не ты со своим кофе и <i>вафлями из тостера</i> в три часа утра. Так что, да.</p><p>То, как Скаут сказал «со своим» Снайперу почудилось «сваи», и это заставило его задуматься на мгновение. Сваи? Зачем ему забивать сваи в три часа ночи? А потом он понял, что тот имел в виду, и он улыбнулся сам себе.</p><p>— Да. Рад, что был тут, — и голос его подёрнулся сталью. Он подал руку для рукопожатия, и Скаут принял её, и они просто… стояли рядом, держась за руки и улыбаясь.</p><p>— Я-я буду—, — и Снайпер неуклюжим жестом указал вилкой на вафли, улыбаясь теперь более неловко.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Четыре месяца спустя</i>
</p><p>Двое мужчин сидели рядом на крыше домика на колёсах. Один был под 190 сантиметров, с тёмными волосами, бледными глазами и грубыми чертами лица. На лице у него лежала тень бороды, которая только начала отрастать. Другой был в районе 175 сантиметров ростом, с более светлыми волосами, сияющими голубыми глазами и плутовской улыбкой, обнажающей заячьи зубы. Вся его кожа была <i>усыпана</i> веснушками. Более крупный мужчина вроде бы что-то вязал, похоже, свитер. У другого в руках был блокнот и карандаш, и последние несколько часов он потратил на портрет вяжущего компаньона. Но, неожиданно, он остановился, отложив блокнот в сторону.</p><p>— Эй, Снайпс, я… я подумал кое о чём.</p><p>Снайпер оторвался от своего рукоделия, мысленно подмечая, на скольких петлях он остановился. Он приподнял бровь в недоумении. Скаут, заикаясь и не останавливаясь, выпалил:</p><p>— Знаешь, ты же… ты же не знаешь моего имени, и я подумал, что, может… — он с трудом сглотнул. — Я, наверное, скажу тебе. Так что. Да. — Он неловко улыбнулся. — Меня зовут Джереми, но друзья зовут меня Джем.</p><p>Ладони у него вспотели, а так бы он предложил руку для рукопожатия.</p><p>Снайпер широко улыбнулся.</p><p>— Манди. У меня никогда не было друзей, так что и прозвищ тоже, — и они улыбались друг другу, как идиоты, и Скаут прочистил горло, прежде чем его скулы порозовели.</p><p>— Знаешь, ма всегда мне говорила, что надо узнать имя девушки, прежде чем поцеловать её, — снова выпалил он, придвигаясь ближе. Снайпер проглотил комок в горле и медленно отложил вязание обратно в корзинку. Его мозг на мгновение перестал соображать и выдавать нормальные предложения, сейчас главной задачей было бежать или нет.</p><p>— Да? — Его опять скрючило от хрипоты своего голоса, и Скау-<i>Джем</i>-слабо улыбнулся на это. Оставалось всего несколько дюймов меж ними, ноги бегуна и ноги ассасина скрещивались.</p><p>— И я подумал, — сказал он на одном дыхании, обнимая Снайпера за шею. — Ты не девушка, но <i>ты</i> знаешь <i>моё</i> имя, и… я знаю твоё тоже. И я подумал, что, может… — он подвинулся и перестал смотреть на охренительно интересное одеяло, на котором они сидели, уставившись прямо в глаза Манди. Между ними оставалась пара сантиметров, дыхание Джема ощущалось запахом дешёвой жевательной резинки и энергетических напитков. Манди медленно отодвинул свою пряжу и вязальные спицы, левая рука скользнула по бедру гибкого парнишки до его талии, а правой он коснулся его лица. Он хотел этого, боже, как он этого хотел, даже если он и понятия не имел, что надо делать, и чувствовал себя немного сумасшедшим. С нежностью он провел подушечкой большого пальца по скуле Скаута, и мальчик <i>растаял</i> в нём, когда он поцеловались, с остервенением вцепившись друг в друга, словно так было всегда и так было надо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>